Never ending problems: End
by WhiteGirl513
Summary: Izzy is back and she has escaped from the Volturi castle. She has new powers and a problem that doesnt seem to want to end. but will it be alright if it does? SEQUEL TO NEVER ENDING PROBLEMS... DO NOT READ THIS UNTIL YOU READ THAT!
1. When Forest green met Ocean blue

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight.**

**Claimer- I do owny Elizabeth and Zack**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get the first chapter of the sequel up. I kind of got caught up the other fnafic's that I was writing… I wont be posting a new chapter very often though, maybe every week or so… sorry, but I'll do the best I can…**

**IPOV (IPOV means Izzy's point of view, if you didn't know that then you haven't read **_**Never ending problems**_**, which you should because you wont get any of this if you haven't.)**

I gave up on them coming six months ago. I am kind of glad they didn't come for me. No one got hurt. Don't get me wrong though, I am pissed, sad, and scared. Pissed because they didn't come and get me. Sad because they didn't come and get me. Scared because I keep thinking 'what if they left me again?' over and over again.

I sit in my room reading a book. My room was huge. The bed had a red comforter with gold sheets. My walls were red with gold trimming. My drapes were red with gold designs and tassels. My carpet was red. My ceiling was gold. I had a huge bookshelf that covered one wall. I even had a piano, guitar, drums, and a chello.

Aro spoiled me like I was his daughter. At first I thought it was creepy, but after a year I was glad that I was at least accepted by someone.

Casius and Marcus were different. They didn't hate me or anything, they were more afraid of me.

Over the past year I have found that my powers were growing. My tears were actually liquid poison to anything and anyone but vampires. If a vampire tastes one of my tears they actually gets stronger. They don't have that power boost forever, but the more you have the stronger you get and the longer you stay that way. I actually thought it was very creepy.

Another power is I can control living things. Well not living things in general, but the blood. I can control any liquid actually, milk, juice, pop, liquid candy, and a lot more.

Another thing. I was the leader of the Volturi's guard. I am directly under Aro, Casius, and Marcus, therefore I am now royalty to the vampire race. They say I am one of the most beautiful vampires. I go to a school for vampires. I had a Shawn II. **(If you forgot who Shawn is then reread chapter one.)**

I guess you could say that my life did a 180. The only difference is that my father was dead and Aro was better to me then he was.

I guess you could say that the Never ending problems have just begun.

--

You know how it is right? When you are so bored that you think that you could die. I feel that right now, but the thing is, I can't die. I'm a freaking vampire!

I wish I had Allen and Seth to play with, or a car that I could work on, but no. Casius and Marcus think that it is best for me to stay quiet and not have a vehicle that can possibly be faster then a vampire. What? Was I going to run away?… well I might… okay, I would run away. You would too if you had been stuck in boresvill for over a year.

No. They still haven't come for me. I wonder if they ever will. I highly doubt it. They did leave me once for over 82 years. And I finally got to see Bella too. Not! I knew they were waiting for… **(This sentence will be finished at the end. Do not read ahead please!)**

I could just control them –The Volturi guard, I am there head after all- and make them let me go, but it kind of felt like I was cheating. Besides, if I left I wouldn't know where to go. Rosalie best be keeping good care of my Bugatti. If she isn't I will kill her.

"Spencer!" I called knowing that he was right outside of my room. **(Spencer is her new Shawn.)**

"Yes my lady?" He asked.

"Gawd I hate that. My name is Izzy. Not Miss Elizabeth, not My lady, but Izzy. I-Z-Z-Y. Got it?" I asked.

"Yes my lady." He bowed.

"You are so hopeless." I growled.

"What would you like My lady?" He asked.

"I want out." I told him.

"I am terribly sorry, but I cannot let you out until master Aro comes home."

"Screw him." I said and plopped down onto my bed.

I waved my hand and Spencer left my room. I hated it here. Sure I got what ever I want, but it wasn't like I didn't get what I wanted when I was with my family. The Volturi only wanted me for my powers. My family wants me for me… I think.

Ahhhh… Screw family, screw Aro, and screw life. I want out and I am going to get out.

I jumper off the bed and went over to the window. I was on the very last floor of the Volturi castle. Let me tell you, if I were a human, no one would be able to identify me if I jumped from this height. It was seventy stories high. Seriously.

I leapt on to the ledge and looked out to the vast city of Volterra. It was beautiful how the lights seemed to glimmer like stars, how the people seemed to dance over the bricked streets, and how the fountains seemed to make the city light up even brighter then the moon. It all looked like a painting. I loved it here, but I loved my family, even though I said screw them, and my freedom even more.

I jumped off the balcony ledge and if felt like I was souring through the sky. My copper colored hair danced above my head as the wind rushed passed me. My green eyes scanned the city below as I became one with the beautiful painting.

60 more stories to go…

My hands waved above my head and let my hair tangle in them.

50 more stories to go…

My jacket flitted n the wind as if it were a pair of black wings.

40 more stories…

How I loved this feeling. I wish it could last forever.

30 more…

I looked up to where my room would have been and saw the light flicker on.

20…

I looked back down to see the very face that I have wanted to see for over a year.

10…

"Lady Elizabeth!" One of my personal maids called.

0…

I landed with grace on my feet. My hands fell to my sides and my white scarf flitted in the Volterra wind. The holes in my jeans let wind escape into them.

Then my Green forest eyes met Blue Ocean ones.

"What took you so long?" Zack asked.

_I know they were waiting for…_ me to escape on my own.

**A/N: Like I said. I will probably end up updating every week or so.**


	2. One hot night

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight.**

**Claimer- I do owny Elizabeth and Zack**

**IPOV**

**This chapter is a little M rated!! Just so you know!! **

"Where is everyone?" I asked walking over to Zack. I was lucky it was night because my impact with the ground left a small crater.

"Home." He smiled at me.

"Where is home?" I asked. I wasn't sure if they moved while I was gone.

"Still in Forks. Bella moved back when you were kidnapped." He answered.

"Sweet." I smiled. Then I did something that I thought I would never do.

I jumped on Zack. Wrapped my legs around his waist. He put his hands on my butt to keep me from falling. I didn't even wait for him to ask for entrance, he didn't even ask. We were making out in front of the Volturi castle. Full of vampires who were most likely on there way to us.

"They're coming." Zack whispered into my lips.

"I don't want to stop." I breathed.

"We don't have to." He smiled and got into the driver side of my Bugatti.

I was still in his lap, making out with him as he drove.

"Hotel." I mumbled into his neck while he drove. He just nodded.

We drove into a hotel parking lot. I don't know if it was a five star, four stars, or three stars. I guess I didn't really care.

We walked into the hotel and up to the front desk. The lady at the desk was beautiful, even for not being a vampire. She wouldn't take her eyes off _my _Zack. I would have growled if he weren't looking at me the way he was.

"May I help you?" She asked Zack. He didn't answer so I figured that I would.

"Room for two." I smiled at her. She reluctantly looked at me.

"Okay. A room for two with two twin sized-"

"No, one king size will be enough." I gave another smiled.

She looked a bit disappointed, but I didn't care. I handed her a credit card and she handed us a key card.

We were on the fourth floor, room 4009. While we were in the elevator Zack looked a little impatient. I had to stifle a giggle. He wouldn't even stand still.

The elevator door opened and I was relived to see that our room was a few doors down from it. We walked at human speed to the door because a maid was making her daily rounds. I slid the key card into the slot thingy and the door unlocked.

Before I could register what was happening Zack grabbed me and put me on the bed. I didn't hesitate.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He slid his hand up my shirt and cupped my breast. I pulled off his shirt and he did the same to mine. I unwrapped my scarf from my neck and let it flitter down to the floor. My pants were the next to came off, then I tore his off.

Then he kissed me. Not hard and eager, but soft and wanting. I smiled against his kiss and unclipped my bra. The rest of our clothes were pulled off and we were back to kissing hard and eagerly.

He was right at my entrance when he looked at me.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered rather eagerly. He smiled.

He slid into me. I couldn't help the loud moan that I am sure some people that were outside the room heard it. He stifled my moan by putting his lips to mine. He started to rub against my body and I bucked against him. He met me half way.

"Harder." I whispered into his ear. He smiled and obeyed.

By the time we were done my body was on fire. Not like the burning pain you get when you change, but a pleasurable fire. Zack looked colder then he should be.

"Powers." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Your colder then you should be right?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm hotter then normal."

He smiled and rolled on top of me. The contact actually made stem come out from where our bodies touched.

"I already knew that." He smiled.

"Shut up." I smiled and pushed him off. "I think it's weird that your influenced by my powers and that I'm influenced by yours. I feel hot when I'm am normally colder then normal, your unusually cold when your usually hotter then normal."

"Think about that later." He groaned and grabbed my waist. He pulled me onto him to where I was straddling him. "You turn." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and them smiled.

Eh, again, slipped inside me and I started to rock us back and forth. He moaned this time and I smiled. He grabbed my thighs and pressed down on me to where I was harder pressed onto him.

I was happier then I have been for over a year. Nothing can ruin this… well I hope not.

**A/N: Sorry for making this chapter rated M… I just didn't think that Zack and Izzy should be all like…**

"**I missed you." Zack.**

"**I missed you too." Izzy.**

**Then be on their way home. I wouldn't be like that so I didn't want to make them be like that. plus, the chapter would have been really boring if that was the case. I mean. they are teenagers. Thy might be really old vampire teenagers, but they are still teens.**


	3. When Emerald met Amber

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight.**

**Claimer- I do owny Elizabeth and Zack**

**IPOV**

My Bugatti Veyron. I was finally back in my car. I couldn't wait until I got to my garage. The first thing I'm going to do is drive all 11 of my cars for at least an hour each. Since my Bugatti is already being driven it doesn't count. So I will actually be driving 10 cars for an hour each.

My McLaren F1.

My Koenigsegg CCX.

My Jaguar XJ220.

My Camaro.

My Chevrolet Corvette.

My Ferrari Scaglietti.

My Acura NSX.

My Dodge Viper SRT-10 Coupe.

My Audi TT Quattro Sport.

My Saleen S7. **(All cars are on my profile.)**

Yep. When I get home my cars will be getting a lot of attention. Almost as much as I will be giving Zack… almost.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked. Even though I was driving I didn't know where to go.

"Air port." Zack said.

"Which one?"

"The one in Italy."

"Thanks a lot Intestine."

"Rome." He clarified.

I just shrugged and drove off at 140 MPH. I so missed my car. Running was even better, but I wasn't aloud to do that while I was in that stupid castle either. They always kept me on lock down. I hated it.

Aro might have been the ideal father factor for me but he would never be able to replace Edward.

I know, I know. Edward is my uncle. But he was more of a dada to me in some ways and a brother in others… like his age.

"We need to get my car to a fairy so that it can be shipped to America. I'm so not going to leave it here for long." I told Zack.

"I got that taken care of. It will be shipped to America tomorrow. We have to drop it off then go to the airport." He told me.

I nodded and took a left.

Once we dropped off my car we ran to the Airport. None of the humans noticed us as we were jumping from rooftop to rooftop. We couldn't risk the Volturi catching us.

We didn't talk much. We didn't need to. I knew what he was thinking and feeling. It was a mate thing I guess.

Home. It was right there. I was soon to be home with my family. Allen, Seth, Esme, Carmen, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. I will be able to see them all and I couldn't wait.

We made it to the airport just in time to catch our flight. Zack had gotten us first class so that we would have a little privacy. He still wanted to do… ummm… you know… stuff.

But not like that… perverts!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When we landed I could barely sit still. I just wanted to jump out of the plane and run home. I was getting really impatient.

"Calm down." Zack soothed. It helped… barley.

"I need to see them." I hissed.

"You will. They will be there to see you."

"Where?"

"The house isn't that far if we run."

"Shut up! You're making me even more anxious." I whined.

As soon as we were able to get off the plane I was out. I ran out of the terminal and the airport a little to fast, but I don't think anyone noticed. If they did I would play it off like they were high or something.

Once I was in the safety of the trees I broke out into a vampire run. I don't know how fast I was running but I know it was faster then I have ever ran in my life/death/undead life…. You know what I mean.

_Home. _That is all that ran through my mind. _Home. Home. Edward! _I tried to call him with my mind. Thinking that if I let him he would be able to read my mind. _Edward I'm home!_

I broke through the trees and just stood there.

What do I do? Do I just walk? I know they already know I'm here, but do I act like nothing happened?

Zack broke out of the trees behind me and didn't even stop next to me. He walked right passed me and walked into the house.

I fallowed him after what seemed like forever but what would really be 30 seconds.

As I walked to the house the wind blew my hair fiercely. I had missed the Washington weather. The cold air, the snow, the constant rain. I had missed it all.

I put my hand on the doorknob and opened it.

I didn't look up one. I kept my eyes down and shut. I was afraid. Of what? I don't know.

Once I raised my head my eyes caught another pair.

That is when Emerald met Amber. When Forest green met Heavenly gold.

When I finally saw my uncle, my brother, my dad, when finally got to see Edward.

**A/N: I realize that it sounds like she loves Edward, but that isn't the case. If you had a dad who acted like hers wouldn't you be happy to see the one who was more like a dad then anyone, more like a brother and an uncle. All in one. **

**Also, the reason I don't update this fanfic much and I update **_**Scarlet Moon**_** and **_**WANTED! **_**a lot is because I want to finish those two first, that way I can update this one as much as I update the others.**


	4. Greetings

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight.**

Claimer- I do owny Elizabeth and Zack

**IPOV**

"Edward." I smiled and ran into his arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." I heard the smile in his voice.

"Lizard!" Someone called in the name only he would call me.

"Emmett!" I shouted back and I gave him a high five and a bear hug.

"Izzy." Bella greeted and nodded her head.

"Bells." I did the same.

"Iz." A small pixie like voice sounded from behind me.

"Alice." I smiled as the little pixie jumped into my arms. Then I turned to find Jasper. "Jazzy!" I smiled and gave him a hug.

"It's been a while Izzy." He said into my ear.

"Rose." I inclined my head at her as she sat on the couch.

"Elizabeth." She smiled knowing that I hated my full name.

I just shrugged it off this time knowing that this was meant to be a happy moment. Then I started to look around for them.

"They went out hunting hoping they would be back before you were. They will be home shortly." Edward answered my unspoken question.

"So then what do we do in the mean time?" I asked trying to think of something that I wanted to do.

"For starters I would like to know how your green eyes lost their color. They look more red." Jasper said.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't notice." I said putting my head down. "I had to drink human blood while I was there. They never let me out to hunt and they would only allow me to drink human blood. I tried to resist. I really did. But the temptation after over a month of not feeding was too strong. I needed my energy to lead the Volturi guard."

"You resisted blood for a month?" Jasper asked.

"You are/were the leader of the Volturi guard?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, and yes. I was also one of the most wanted Mates." I heard a low growl from Edward and Zack from that comment.

"Mate?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. Aro was my father figure there. He claimed me as his daughter and wanted me to be one of his _'sons' _Mates. I turned them all down saying that I already had one, but they never listened." I shrugged knowing he wouldn't drop the subject.

"Father?" Someone asked.

"Yeah. He _adopted me _I guess." I shrugged. Then I noticed whose voice it was. "CARLISLE!" I shouted and ran to him.

I hit him so hard that we flew out the door and made a huge crater in the ground where we had landed.

"Hello Izzy, I am happy to see you too." He laughed at my childishness.

"Your going to get dirty." A small motherly voice said.

"Esme!" I shouted and ran to her. I didn't take her down like I did Carlisle, but I did give her a bear hug.

Then as I was hugging Esme the earth below me flung me into the air. Then as I was about to fall to the ground the wind picked up and carried me over to three figures t the other end of the driveway.

"Allen!" I shouted as he ran to give me a hug.

"Izzy!" He shouted back as he pulled me into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Seth!" I yelled as I jumped onto his shoulders and plowed him into the ground.

"Hey Iz." He smiled.

Then I smiled and turned around.

"Hey Carmen." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Good to see you Izzy." He said to me.

Then we all walked into the house to talk. They had to much to tell me and I had loads to tell them.

Ever since I left I had grown and they haven't see me. I gave gotten powers. I have fought and killed. I have trained and went on missions for the Volturi.

I have to tell them everything. The things I am proud of, and the ones I'm not so proud of.


	5. Another power!

**Disclaimer- Me no owny Twilight.**

**Claimer- I do owny Elizabeth and Zack**

**IPOV**

I sat there on the armchair with everyone around me just waiting for them to take it all in. It has been about 5min and they have been in the same position ever since I told them what has happened. So I had time to do just about anything. So I did.

I got up and went out to have myself some good old-fashioned deer while I waited for them.

When I got back they were still the same. Mouth open and eyes wide.

"Ok… this is just ridiculous." I growled. They all snapped out of it.

"Ok so far we got…" Bella said.

"You are one of the strongest vampires." Seth asked.

"Your tears are poison for anything that is not a vampire, but medicine." jasper asked.

"You don't only control water but blood too." Edward asked.

"YOU WERE/ARE THE LEADER OF THE VOLTURI GUARD!?" everyone but Esme, Carlisle, and Carmen asked.

"Out of all the things that I have told you the only thing that you cant believe is that I was leader of Volturi guard." I huffed. "Geeze you people are unbelievable… oh I forgot one thing."

"There's more!" Zack asked like it was unbelievable.

"Yeah. And the Volturi don't even know about this." I smiled. "I had kept this from them for fear that they might try to use it."

"Well…" Emmett probed.

"I have blood, and if a human drinks it then they gain the powers of a vampire temporarily." I smiled.

"That is gross." Rosalie said.

"That is sick." Bella said.

"That is wicked." Emmett smiled.

"Weird, but awesome!" Aaron and Emmett bumped fists.

"Cool." Seth grinned.

"Sweet." Was all Jasper said.

"Unusual." Carlisle and Carmen said.

"Wow." Esme said not knowing what to say.

"How did you find this out? Edward asked.

"A human bit me."

"Why did they bite you?" Zack asked.

"Because I was hungry and needed food so I guess the used it a self defense." I shrugged. "I don't know how it broke the skin, but it did and that is how I know about the power."

Everyone just stared at me. I didn't know what to say and neither did anyone else. So we said nothing.

But soon the silence was broken.

"No on can know about this power besides the people in this room." Carlisle said.

"That is why no one does besides the people in this room." I smiled. "I know what the Volturi would do if they got their hands on this power."

"Smart girl." Carmen said.

"Thank you." I smiled again.

"It is still gross." Rosalie said.

"Yes rose. We all know what you think." I said.

**A/N: Sorry about the chapter. I have been have a huge writers block on this story and some other ones and this is the best I can do until I figure out what I am going to do with this story… I promise I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey my loving and adoring fanfictioner people…

Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters in like forever and ever… and ever, but my computer is down and I am using the schools right now… I won't have a good computer for awhile but I must tell you that I do have more chapters written and more stories to post for you… I will try hard to get my computer ready, but I still don't know how long it will take…

I am terribly sorry for my absence…

Love you people and stay cool…


	7. Sorry note

Sorry to all my fans… I have not been updating at all for the last 3 years and I would like to continue with my stories… I know I have said this before and I haven't done it but I can and will now… so if anyone still reads my stories send me a message or review because I don't want to continue on with a story that won't be read


End file.
